Moon Child
by communistcrotchnazi
Summary: If the 100 was more about plot and less about teenage angst... A child born high in the Rocky Mountains, safe from a nuclear devastated world, with the blessing of the Gods? How could she help but save the 100?


A/N

So this fic is based off of season one of the 100. I really thought that the plot line for the story was excellent and that there was a lot of potential with the idea for the show, but as the CW is so good at doing, I feel that they really lost a lot of possible plot in stupid teenage angst. This is definitely going to be AU. Be warned, the season two that you know is not going to be possible in this fic. It does ride heavily on the plot of season one, because there was some important characterizations there!

I have never posted a full fanfic before, and I really would appreciate any feedback regarding the actions and thoughts of each of my adaptions of the 100's characters. I really hope that I can capture them in a way that is engaging and exciting, but please just let me know. Also, this story needs a beta, if anyone is interested.

Thank you

AjAdventurer

 **I do not own the 100 or any of its characters, only my OC's.**

Moon Child

Preface

Midwife Ari had never seen the moon so big. It hung low in the sky, it's eerie, pale, luminescence the only light she had as she made her way across the treacherous path to the screaming woman's tent. Ari knew this path like she knew the inside of her eyelids. She had traversed it once a day, every day now for close to nine months. Typically the pregnant women of this tribe were housed in a large hut in the center of the vast Village of the Aspen. Ari knew the inside of that hut as well as she knew this path.

The young women with fresh born babes, still squalling at the breast, the old women who'd had children and seen their grandchildren grow in to women, and the women still swollen with child were all housed together. There were few midwives in the Village of the Aspen, it being a profession that was reserved for those who would swear off husband and child, those who would swear to take no part in any politics of the tribes of the Rocky Mountains, and those who would treat every pregnant woman objectively. This was why Ari was making her away from the large hut filled with life.

Her destination was a small structure, hardly a hut, tucked away in the furthest corner of the great Village. It was as far from the great gathering of women in the center of the Village as one could get without actually leaving the safety of the walls. As Ari carefully climbed the last few steps to the little house, she couldn't help but notice again how shoddy the structure really looked. The roof was thatched, made mostly of pine needles, which would suffice now in the summer season, but when the snows came it had no hope of keeping any of the elements out. The walls were a mixture of mud, grass and stone, an obscene test of gravity. There were several large pine branches that had been driven far into the ground to keep the walls steady in the winds that plagued the Village. The door was simply a flap of deer hide, a hide that wasn't quite large enough to cover the whole entrance to the structure.

Ari was ascending the last few steps when a scream tore through the still night, disrupting any illusion of peace the super moon might have brought. It was as if the scream was a stone, thrown into a still pool; the ripples were immediate. All the dogs in the Village erupted into an awful chorus of howls, their great grey snouts lifted to meet the waiting Mother Moon. The birds, resting peacefully in the surrounding sentinel pines took of squawking their displeasure. A great gust of suddenly raced around the midwife, nearly blowing her off her feet. Hunkering herself against the frigid air, Ari raced up the last few steps.

As she burst through the pathetic deer skin door, her heart sank. The pregnant woman, a whore, was lying flat on her back. Her legs were spread wide, and the crown of a baby could already be seen pushing its way out of her sex. How had the whore stayed silent for so long? The air in the structure was thick with the smell of blood and perspiration, and the silver light of the moon that shone through the patches in the pine roof cast ghostly shadows on the whore's body. A sudden freezing hand ran down Ari's spine, but when she whirled around, there was no one there.

The midwife drew closer to the whore, dropping to her knees, unconsciously murmuring words of encouragement. Pure muscle memory and instinct took over and Ari forgot about the ghostly lights dancing through the structure, the suddenly to cold air, the strange quiet that seemed to settle about them like a grey, gauzy blanket. She only had eyes for the dark head of hair that was slowly starting to emerge more from the whore. "Push, please," She heard herself say, "Push!"

Ari heard another scream, through if it was the whore's she would not have been able to tell anyone later. It was inhuman, melodically terrible. The head of the child was out, and the midwife grabbed at the babe. With a slight pull and more soft whispered pleas for the woman to push, she was suddenly holding the bloody, screaming babe in her arms.

The cold in the tent had not abated, and the silver shadows of the moon seemed only brighter. Ari backed away from the woman, clutching the child and very aware that the woman that lay before her was unquestionably dead. The whore's eyes were blank, staring up at the pine roof above her. Her bowels had let loose, and a terrible smell filled Ari's nose. The limp limbs lay, languidly spread across the rough rocky floor. Her back hit the makeshift wall of the structure as the corpse of the whore in front of her suddenly shifted, and out through the ajar mouth of the dead woman a shadow rose. It was humanoid in shape, long and lanky, though difficult to focus on. Every time Ari tried to make out any details of the _thing_ , her eyes seemed to become involuntarily unfocused.

The silver shadow reached out with what would have been an arm, and shut the whore's eyes. It stilled for a moment, almost as if it was grieving the passing of the woman, or maybe just calculating its next move. The midwife had long lost the forethought to run, and even if she had possessed the presence of mind to do such a thing, her legs were weak and shaky, and she would not have gotten far. She clutched at the crying child, but was unable to take her eyes of the silver shadow.

It turned, as if to face her, and spoke in that same awfully musical voice. "She is the daughter of a king." The voice was soft and haunting, the words drawn out and deliberate. "She is also the daughter of the Moon." Ari's mouth had gone completely dry, and she struggled to find something to say in response, but the shadow didn't wait. Instead, it drew closer to the midwife and the child, reaching out with one of those androgynous limbs, though the movement itself seemed graceful and feminine. Its shadow flesh connected with the babe, and Ari watched in amazement as the child's dark features suddenly began to change.

The child was the bastard of the great King of the Mountains, his seed spilled into the dead whore, and she had borne his features, Ari saw. The girl's head of dark, thick hair was the same color as the King. Her eyes, though cloudy, were a dark brown, almost black. Her skin was tan, walnut. In the midwife's arms, however the child lightened. Her hair became a silver, the same eerie shade as the light of the Mother Moon. Her eyes turned to a pale blue, no longer cloudy but so light they seemed almost white. Her skin began to glow, florescent almost, but so white, light. The child looked as if someone had taken a sponge, and scrubbed all the color from her.

The shadow spoke, its words clear and bright. "The Mother sees all. The Mother knows what your people have done to this Earth." Slowly, Ari found herself able to focus on the shape in front of her, as it spoke. "The Mother loves all her children." A woman swam into the midwife's vision. She was beautiful. Her hair was the same silver as the child, her eyes the same pale blue. A cool wind blasted through the structure, and the woman's hair whipped around her fine features. The leather and furs that Ari was wearing did nothing to stop the chills that ran through her. "The Mother," The woman spoke, her words now clear and powerful "Will guide the children to promise."

Ari decided the woman must be some kind of spirit. The woman was naked, her flesh swimming the same fluid way the shadow had. Her long graceful fingers grasped the child's foot. "The innocent will not pay for the crimes of the guilty." The very air crackled with the power in the spirit's words. "Sacrifice is redemption." The cold in the structure grew to freezing. "Protect my creations. Love my spirits. Guide my children."

The midwife could hear the clamber of men just outside the leather flap. Her legs were still weak, and she recognized that she was shaking, no, shivering. The spirit's glowing eyes seemed to focus on Ari for the first time. The woman reached out and laid a hand on Ari's temple. Sudden warmth rushed to all her limbs, a liquid gold seemed to spread throughout her body. "Protect my creations. Love my spirits. Guide my children." She said again, and Ari knew no more.

When the men Ari had heard outside the structure were finally able to enter, they found the midwife sitting cross legged on the rocky ground, the silver child suckling at her now swollen and sagging breasts. The structure was warm, almost uncomfortable. The dead whore lay, just where she had been but with eyes now shut. The midwife was unable to explain to them what had happened.

The great clamber of confusion that followed the discovery inside the structure was a tale that the Village of the Aspen could never seem to tell the same each time it was told, but Ari did not notice her surroundings, only the small, beautiful babe gazing up at her with pale blue eyes the midwife had only ever seen once before.

/\\\\\/

A/N Please review. I have so much planned for this story, but I want my readers to help me shape it! I know you guys have idea's swimming around in your heads way better than anything else I could ever come up with. 3


End file.
